


Welcome Home Summer and Raven

by Pious_Erika



Category: Marvel 616, RWBY, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, House of X/Powers of X, Resurrection, glory to krakoa, rwby xmen au, the joys of coming back, the saddness of realizing people moved on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: After decades dead, Summer and Raven Come Home.Krakoa Welcomes Summer and Raven Rose.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 3





	Welcome Home Summer and Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Raven was hired to kill Purifiers, but was killed in the effort. 
> 
> Summer died against the Agents of Salem. 
> 
> No More.

_Summer and Raven dreamed of Valhalla….._

_But They Were Not Dreaming………_

_In Valhalla They Were, Rightfully Earned In Battle, But Odin Bared Them From Truly Experiencing It, Along With a Host of Other Mutants……_

_He Made Them Dream In Death….._

_Waiting, Waiting For Rebirth, For Resurrection………_

**_FOR KRAKOA……_ **

Summer and Raven Awoke nude next to each other, bursting from their individual Resurrection Pods.

A man, Xavier they learned, restored their memories. Raven remembered dying against bigoted humans, ones she had been sent to kill. Summer remember dying to the Agents of Salem. They learned they had been avenged………

They learned it had been more then 2 decades since both had been killed.

They learned of the Mutant Nation, of Krakoa, a land of Glory and Love. Where Mutants Like Them No Longer Feared Death. They learned the language and a brief history.

The looked around. A crowd of people, their friends, their lovers, and their families gathered. Most were crying in joy.

Raven locked eyes with a crying woman, now her age, in her late 20s. Large Muscles and Hair of Summer Sunshine. She was obviously pregnant, 6 months by Raven’s guess. Another pregnant woman, Indian with cat-ears and tail, was supporting her.

Raven went to her crying daughter and kissed her on the forehead. They hugged and cried together. Raven then got on her knees and kissed her daughter’s belly. They then talked of who Blake was and the Journey of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Marjara Belladonna. 

At the same time, Summer went to her daughter, Ruby, who was weeping in joy. A black woman with red hair, visibly a cyborg, was trying to support Ruby. Summer simply scooped up her girls, both Penny and Ruby, and hugged them. They cried and talked.

Both Summer and Raven saw their once husband, Taiyang, with a large White man they did not know. Taiyang was old, but he was joyous. The Large and Bearded man behind him, was also glad. They seemed close. Raven and Summer learned this large man, Sebastian, was Taiyang’s husband of 2 years. Raven and Summer decided that would be a conversation for another day. They were glad Taiyang was doing well.

They saw Qrow, holding a baby, with a Persian woman next to him. He introduced her as Robyn hill (just a friend apparently), and the child as Loki. He was doing well, no longer drinking. Raven and Summer began to realize something.

The world had moved on from them. They looked at each other.

They knew something also.

They would make Krakoa their home. They would reconnect and build a new. Together.

For they knew Death could no longer stop them.

They went to each other and Raven scooped up Summer. They kissed; their bodies embraced. Everyone cheered.

They had each other, they had friends and family. They Had Mutants.

They knew they would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> My previous/similar fic is no longer canon to this AU. This is the new canon, because I like this better.


End file.
